Wild Kratts Meet the Suttons
by ChristinaKatt
Summary: This is how the Sutton sisters meet the wild kratts team. The characters emily and lainey belong to animallover not me.
1. Chapter 1

**Kratts meet the Suttons By ChristinaKatt**

**Basically title explains it all cause in animallover story New years celebration they mention the time when they first met each other but what if they met when they were kids? Read and find out what will happen! ****Story Kinda like Girl with the yellow jacket.**

****Disclaimer: I do not own Wild Kratts or the sutt**on sisters**

Third Person (AKA, like a Narrator/Pay Attention in English) POV

One cold crisp morning of October Lainey was getting ready for her first day of first grade and she was making some new friends.  
"Are you ready little sis? You are going to like school for the most part. Just make sure you don't speak when the teacher is talking, no fighting, be nice to other kids and...Oh! if anyone is bullying you just tell me I'll take care of it, got it?" Emily asked ruffling her baby sisters hair so that it layed flat on her head.

"Okay, okay! I get it!" Lainey exclaims, fixing her brown hair by running her fingers up her bangs, making it sorta stick up. (kinda like rapunzel from tangled)

"Why did you do that you messed it up!" the Blonde One exclaims.

"No you mess it up all the time!" Lainey shouts at her older sister.

"More like, mess it down!" Her sister laughs.

"I'm ready let's go!" Lainey changes the subject as she throws her green backpack on her shoulders.

Lainey is wearing a green short sleeved tshirt with rolled up capris.  
[at the bus stop]  
Emily is listening to her iPod when Lainey then notices two bous walking this way, the one looked her age and had a green shirt like hers and brown shorts and the taller, older one with sandy blonde hair, blue shirt and khaki shorts. She managed to overhear their conversation a little.

"Okay, Chris, remember. Just don't talk too much, a'right? Oh, and make sure you don't get distracted by girls! A-aaaaaand, don't get into fights, like at all. Just run away, right, little bro?" The blonde one looks down and ruffles the smaller one's head.

"Okay, okay! I get it!" Chris exclaims, running his fingers up his bangs, making it spring up again.

"Whoa, you know Mom will get you, ya know!" Blonde One exclaims.

"So? You mess it up all the time!" Chris shouts.

"More like, mess it down!" His brother laughs.

Lainey smiles seeing how simmilar the older one was talking to the smaller one just like her sister did making her wonder if the were brothers.  
A huge yellow bus then comes around the corner. Some parents hug their kids good-bye, but the two boys, Lainey and her sister step right on. The spots on the bus were limited cause it was the last stop before heading of to school. The older of the two boys heads to the back, along with Emily, who sit with their older friends. There only a few spots left, so Lainey hurries down the row and sits down before the bus starts moving. She turns to see who she's sitting with. Hoping its not some older kid who's probably mad at her for sitting with them. But it's not. It's the younger boy from earlier!

Wow that girl is pretty Chris thought to himself. Uhh chris why did you just think that! Martin said to not get distracted! They sit their quietly until Chris finally had an idea to talk the pretty girl, even though he had been told not to be distracted by girls but technically school hasn't even started yet.

"Erm, hi there," Chris says as he turns to face Lainey.

"Hi," Lainey smiles back.

"I'm Chris, Chris Kratt," he speaks proudly.

"I'm Lainey, Lainey Sutton," she just replies happily.

"So what grade are you in?!" Chris asks apparently excited for school.

"First grade!" she answers proudly.

"Me too!" Chris exclaimed excited that they were in the same grade.

Then there was an awkward silence between the two first graders.

"So What's your favorite color? Green?" Chris guessed, by her t shirt and backpack

"Yeah and I'm guessing yours is green too," Lainey smiles.

"How did you know?" Chris asks suprised she got it.

She giggles and points to his shirt.

"Oh, yeah..."Chris blushes a little.  
Way to go Chris! Martin would be so proud of you! Chris thought to himself. He and Lainey chatted the rest of the way to school.

Emily and Martin spotted their younger siblings on the bus and noticed they where talking to a boy/girl.

And when they finally reached the school, Martin caught up to Chris and Emily caught up to Lainey to help them find their classroom.

"So who were you talking to on the bus this morning?" Emily asked "he's cute!"

Lainey blushed "His name is Chris"

"Do you like him?" Emily asks.

"I don't know" Lainey answers blushing again.

"Here we are classroom 105 with Mrs. Keller!" Emily announces once they reach the door. "Ok bye see you after school!" Emily waves goodbye.

Lainey enters the class room and looks for Chris. She doesn't find him so she sits down.

Martin is helping Chris to his class.  
"So what classroom is it?"

"Umm It says... Hey!" Martin snatched the paper for him before he could finnish.  
"It says Mrs. Keller room 105! Oh it's right here! Bye little bro!" Martin waves running down the hall to his class. Chris suddenly feels alone.  
Chris enters the classroom and spots Lainey sitting in the front with an empty desk to her left. Chris sits down next to Lainey "Hi"  
Lainey turns to face Chris "Hi Chris!" Lainey exclaims excitedly.  
"Man I thought that I would know nobody but at least we sorta know each other!" Chris said happily.

As first grade went by Lainey and Chris became the best of friends but it wasn't until middle school that they made enemies.

**Duu Duuu DUUUUUUUUU! Can't wait for the next chappy! Sorry for leaving you in suspense! **


	2. Chapter 2 science fair

Hey! I'm back with more! So who's ready? Random follower: Uhh just get started Christina we don't have all day!  
Me: Ok Ok Fine! Here it goes! I just need my disclaimers!  
Disclaimer: I do not own wild kratts in any way nor do I own Emily and Lainey!  
Thanks Enjoy!

(4th Grade)

The science fair was coming up soon and Chris so badly wanted to ask Lainey but he was scared she would say no but he gathers up his courage and just asks.

"Hey Chris!" Lainey said cheerfully one morning as her and Chris met up at the bus stop.

Hey Lainey! Can I ask you a question? Please?" Chris asked slightly nervous.

"Yeah sure what's up?" Lainey asked.

"Well I was wondering if you would like to do the science fair with me?" Chris finally blurted out.

At first Lainey was stunned cause she has been wanting to do it with him but she was to shy to ask.

"Of course! Umm I mean Sure why not I was actually looking for a science fair partner myself." Lainey answered.

Just then Zack spoke up from behind them.

"EWww! What do we have here?" zack said disgusted "a little green rat with his green girlfriend"

"Leave us alone zack!" Chris demanded.

Zack has tormented Chris since they were young but it has never been a problem until now.

"What do you want zack?" Lainey coldly.

Lainey has known about zacks bulling since she and Chris were little.

"Nothing" zack grinned, "but just a little peace when I'm inventing my new invention thats going to win the science fair!"

"Never unless you stop using innocent animals for your inventions!" Lainey retorted.

"Well guess we can't always get what you want! I'm going to win that science fair trophy and I'm going to do it with animals!" Zack smirked. "good luck winning the science fair losers!"

The next day.

It was a quiet afternoon, quiet that is if you disinclude the Kratts' home.

"You do too!"The oldest brother yelled.

"I do not, Martin!"The youngest brother screamed.

"Yes!You do Chris!You're in love with Lainey!" Martin yelled back at his baby brother.

"Am not!" Chris yelled. The brothers have been arguing over the same thing all afternoon until...

*Ring,Ring*

"Martin will you answer the phone!" asked the Kratts Mom from the other room. Martin left his brother and reached for the phone.

"Hello?"Martin started "Oh!Ok, Chris it's for you" Martin handed the phone over to Chris with a devious smile.

"Hello?"Chris spoke into the phone wondering who it was.

"Hi Chris!How are you?"A familiar voice answered back.

"Lainey?"Chris asked a bit surprised.

"Yeah!Who else would it be?" Lainey asked him jokingly.

"Oh!I don't know."Chris answered."So why you calling?"

"Oh!Right about that I was calling to see what you wanted to do for our science fair project?"Lainey asked him.

"Oh Umm I'm not too Sure..." Chris replied.

"Umm how about you meet me behind the school afterschool tomorrow?" Lainey asked.

"Alright! Sounds like a plan! Bye."Chris said and he hung up the phone.

"Bye" Lainey said as she too hung up the phone.

"Alright!"Chris said as he ran to his room.

"So, got a date with Lainey?" Martin teased.

"NOOO, we're just going to be science fair partner thats all." Chris said attempting to defend himself.

"Right" Martin said still not convinced.

"Hmmph" Chris pouted and decided to ignore his brother for the rest of the day.

Lainey's POV

After I hung up the phone i went upstairs to start planning what me and Chris wanted to do. I just hope we can find something that is cool.

The next day I could not wait to meet up with Chris. I was sitting on the steps behind the school as I waited.

"Hi!" Chris said as he walked up to the steps.

Chris sat down next to Lainey and they chatted for a little bit until someone came around the corner and called their names making them jump.

"Oh my gosh Its just you guys" Lainey said after she realized it was just her sister along with Martin and Aviva.

Hey Chris, Lainey I want you to meet someone her name is Aviva and she wants us to help her on a science fair project.

"But me and Lainey are all ready working together." Chirs stated "and we are in all different grades"

"Grades dont matter I asked and besides I think you all will like it!" Aviva stated proud of her work.

"Yeah and it sounds so cool! I wanna try it so bad!" Emily said Clearly excited to do what ever it was that they were about to take part of wether they liked it or not.

It was then that Lainey noticed what Emily and Martin were wearing. "Emily what are you wearing?" Lainey questioned her sister who was wearing a vest with a paw print looking button on it.

"She is wearing a Creature Power suit it transforms you in to any animal you want to just as long as you have the creature power disk!" Aviva informed the younger ones.

Chris and Lainey looked at each other and in unison looked at Aviva and said "We're in!"

At Avivas house that night.  
Avivas POV

"Hola, mi'ha que hestas asiendo, what are you doing?"MY mom asked as she walked in.

"Oh, mama! I'm just working on this!" I answered as I pulled up a suit.

"Nice, but what is it?"My mom asked looking at it.

"It's a creature power suit it turns a real life human into an animal. I'm doing it for the science fair I've been working on it for months now!"I said as I worked on it alittle more.

"SI, mi'ha, but who's going to wear em' while you are explaining what it does?"My mom asked.

"Well, the Kratt bros and the Sutton sisters are my science fair partners."I answered.

"Wait you mean you are working with four other people?"My mom asked "and how Many of those suits do you have?

"Ma! They're only four of them I just wanted a variety for my experiment!" I protested and besides they love animals more than anyone I know so I had to ask them!"

"Alright but its time to go to bed."She told me.

The next day all five of them were in the woods playing by the creek trying to decide was animals to be.

"I wanna be a dog" Emily stated.

"I want to be a dog too!" Martin answered.

Ok so what do you guys want to be? And remember you have to be able to touch the animal!" Aviva reminded.

"Well I wanna be a bird!" Lainey said. But I'm not sure I can touch one."

"Well a bird is too hard to touch unless you had a feather but I think you guys should do some sorta house pet cause then you won't have to learn to fly"

"I have a pet cat." Chris suggested.

"Good I like it! Now I just need info on them!" Aviva stated excitedly.

"How about we go to my house we have a dog and a cat!" Martin offered.

"Ok let's go!" Aviva agreed "I just have to have to grab my invention kit so I can make the disk!" Aviva explained.

Since they all lived close by they all when to avivas house so she could get her kit then headed to the Kratts house.

Once at the Kratts house they decided to start with the dog since Emily and Martin were older.

"Ok disks are done" Aviva said at she put the last finishing touches on the dog disk, now all you have to do is touch Hidi and activate creature powers!"

Martin whistled at Hidi and she came to him and Emily and as soon as they pet the puppy on her head they both shouted in unison "Activate Creature Suit!" and with that there was a blinding blue light as both were transformed.

"It worked!" Aviva exclaimed.

"Woah this is so cool!" Martin shouted excitedly.

"It kinda feels weird!" Emily exclaimed.

"Wow Emily you look so funny!" Lainey laughed at her older sister.

"But its really cool! You should try it!"

"I wanna try it!"

Well, Lainey, Chris your in luck I just finished the cat disk.

Sorry to Leave you guys sorta hanging. As always hope you R&amp;R! Oh and Thanks animallover for letting me use your characters Lainey and Emily! Bye for now! 


End file.
